1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for integrating a plurality of power generating systems into a building such as a home and to building materials for use with such system. In particular, it relates to delocalized power generation with computer control and storage for optimization from a plurality of power generating sources in a single structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of power generating systems are available for alternatives to being connected to the power company grid. Such systems as solar power, wind power, backup power generators that use fossil fuel, and the like, can easily be attached to a home or other structure for such generation of power. Indeed, one frequently finds that multiple types of power generation can be used within a building. Solar cells and the like are normally grouped together and as an ensemble in order to provide power to charge an energy storage device such as a battery, capacitor, or the like, or provide power directly to the house via use of an inverter. In addition, solar cells have been integrated directly into building materials such as roof tiles and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,799 issued Jan. 11, 2005 to Yoshikawa et al., discloses cable connectors with solar cells built into roof tiles. The main problem with this technology is the need to replace a perfectly good roofing tile when the solar cell breaks or wears out.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,163 issued Feb. 9, 1982 to Bienville there is disclosed a multi-power system for supplying electrical energy to a house. The system described is a centralized system for providing power to a given house.
Currently there are no systems devoted to optimizing the use of multiple independent power generating systems such that could easily and conveniently be incorporated in to a single structure such as a house.